


Thorki

by Ptvtiana



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Time, Incest, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Minor Violence, Modern AU, Poor Loki, Romance, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:24:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ptvtiana/pseuds/Ptvtiana
Summary: Thor is in college and Loki is just finishing high school. Thor seems to always show up at just the right time to try and save Loki.





	1. Chapter 1

Loki-   
I had gotten used to the beatings by now. You would think that after two years of this my mother would have noticed. She of course didn't because I had learned to spend as much time in my room or out of the house, as possible. My father's cruel words burned long after the beating was over. These thoughts filled my mind like the clouds filled the sky. I sat under a tree by the edge of the park and glared at all the happy families. Why did I get stuck with this life? Why did they get to be happy?

Spring break was starting and that meant two things. 1. I wouldn't have to worry about waking up on time and 2. Thor said he would come home to visit. Things always seemed to get better when Thor was here.

I only went home when the sun was long gone. I walked down the street and thanked the gods that my mother's car was outside. I walked as quietly as I could but was stopped by mother. "Thor called earlier to say he would get here late tomorrow night." She smiled brightly and why wouldn't she, Thor is her pride and joy. I nodded and walked quickly to my room.   
After changing into my pajamas I crawled under my bed sheets and reached under my bed for the chips I hide under there the other day. I finished the last of the chips, threw the bag away and got comfortable before falling asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up to my mother shaking me. "We are cleaning the house today and you will help." She left telling me I had an hour to be downstairs and ready to help with todays list of chores.   
I got dressed in a t-shirt and what was hopefully clean skinny jeans. I ate my cereal quickly and then was at my mother's side. "Alright your father had to work so it will be just you and me. I thought we could start by dusting and vacuuming the living room and the moving to each room from there." She looked around and then set out to work.   
I worked right beside her and I actually had an alright time. It reminded me of how much I actually missed spending time with her. Her new job caused her to get home late and leave early in the morning. The radio played and we finished the whole first floor by 1 in the afternoon. We stopped and took a break for lunch. I was handing her a soda can when she took my hand. Her eyes were glued to my black and green nails that had began to flake. Her eyes turned soft and sad. "oh Loki... you better not let your father see that." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "So your not mad or anything?" She dropped my hand and took the soda sitting down. " No of course Im not mad. Im just worried that's all." I sat down too and thought for a minute. "Worried about what?" I said between bites. "Well I know for a fact that your father would be very upset if he saw you had nail polish on." She just shrugged as if it was not that big of a deal. She was so naïve that it made me kind of sad.   
After lunch we finished the whole rest of the house and the yard by 10. I ate another sandwich and went up to my room. I had completely forgotten that Thor would be here in just a few hours. I took a shower and put on pajama pants and buried myself under my blankets falling asleep with ease.   
\-------------------  
I woke up to a thin strip of sunlight in my eyes. Thor didn't sneak in my room, he didn't wake me just to say hello and he wasn't here waiting for me to wake up. I really need to stop thinking that Thor is my knight in shining armor. Getting out of bed was a struggle and I almost fell flat on my face. But I made it down stairs to where I could hear Thor's booming laughter and my parents endless questions.   
There, sitting at the table was a man who didn't look like Thor from winter break. His hair was longer and his muscles seemed bigger. His beard was gone but starting to come back. He stood when he saw me and crushed me in a bear hug. "Loki! Brother how have you been?" I did my best to reply, "I would be better if you weren't breaking all my bones." Thor let go and laughed.   
We sat at the table and had breakfast as a family for once. It made my heart ache to hear Thor talk about his adventures at college. He talked nonstop about how he got to travel with some friends to Australia for a vacation. He even babbled about how he had become quite the surfer. No matter what he said my parents looked at him with nothing but pride. I finished my cereal and quickly excused myself back to my room.   
I took my time putting on my clothes and brushing my hair. Its not like I had any where special to be. After brushing my teeth I walked back into my room and almost had a heart attack when I saw Thor sitting on my bed flipping through one of my note books. "You know there is this thing called privacy." I snatched the notebook back and thanked the gods it was just one with landscape drawings in it and not the one with Thor doodles.   
"Right, I'm sorry. I wanted to talk to you." He looked at me as if waiting for a response. I looked back at him with the same waiting expression. "So what's up?" He prompted. "Well its currently spring break, and school is you-" He glared at me. "I'm just joking with you!" I punched him in the arm playfully and before I could get away he reached up and wrapped his arms around me in another bear hug. "Thor..." He let go enough so that I could properly hug him back. "Your so thin brother." He whispered into my neck. This would have been really awkward if I didn't have a massive crush on him. "Well not everyone is build like a brick shit house." He laughed so hard we fell over on my bed and I was hopelessly trapped between him and my bed.   
For a minute after he stopped laughing he just stared at me. His eyes seemed to absorb my every feature. There was no stopping the heat that rose into my cheeks. A wide grin spread over Thor's face, "You should come with me tonight. I'm meeting up with some of my old friends and I want you to come." All I could do was nod. Thor wanted me to come with him! How was I going to say no. For once in a long time I felt an actual smile form on my face. "Great. So I will be waiting right here for you at like 7, so don't make me wait." Oh my gods he was going to kill me with his charming looks. Again I smiled and nodded like an idiot. He got off me and left my room but I laid there and let the images of Thor on top of me fill my mind. I was a boneless mess in minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki-  
I spent a good half an hour trying to make sure my hair looked ok. I stared my self down it the mirror. "This isn't a date so just relax." I reminded myself. I sat on my window sill and read. I wasn't really reading I just needed something to try and focus on other than Thor. At 7:10 Thor stuck his head in my room and smiled. I put my book down and then took my time tying my shoes. Thor sighed, sat down in front of me and tied my other shoe for me. "Okay lets go." He stood up and stuck his hand out to me. I rolled my eyes and stood up on my own. 

Outside was Thor's red jeep. It looked like he only drove it through mud. "You like it?" He asked me. "Its really muddy." I pointed out. "You can wash it, if its really bugging you." We got in and he sped off. I glared at Thor as my hair flew around and in my face. All my hard work for nothing. Stupid car didn't even have a roof. 

Soon we pulled into the parking lot of a restaurant. Thor didn't even look at me; he just turned off the car and got out. I wasn't about to turn down food, so I followed him inside. Thor insisted on us sitting in a specific corner by a window. I swear the waitress almost fainted when she saw Thor. "When did you get back!" She basically screeched. Thor stood up and hugged her. "Just last night." He smiled at her. "Oh Julia, this is my little brother Loki." I smiled and said hello. Of course they talked for another 5 minutes and she always had her hand on him and she laughed at everything he said. I didn't even get to order because Thor ordered for me. He sat back down when she left and looked at me. "I hope you don't mind this little stop. I was hungry and I thought that it would be nice if you met Julia." I would do anything for him and I acted like I liked people all the time. How do you think I have made it this far in life? "Yeah she sounds really sweet. How did you guys meet?" I ignored his whole story and was both happy and annoyed when our food came out. Julia brought us each a big ass burger, Thor got a soda and I was stuck with a milk shake. She once again, smiled brightly at Thor and put her hand on his shoulder. "Had them make it just like you used to have it." He thanked her and she left. I started to eat but realized that I was only able to finish half of the burger. Thor on the other hand ate the whole damn thing and finished my shake. 

After another 10 minute conversation with promises to hang out before Thor leaves, we finally got to leave.   
"Now for the rest of our night!" We drove out to the edge of town and then pulled into what looked like the worlds biggest house party. "I thought you said we were just hanging out with some of your friends?" I stared at the people dancing wildly on the lawn. The music so was so loud it could be heard down the street. "We are, its just at a party." Thor put his big hand on my shoulder and directed me inside. 

Thor was immediately swept away from me in the crowd. I managed to make it to the kitchen where there seemed to be less people. Looking around I noticed a red haired girl looking at me. I smiled at her even though I was totally creeped out. She picked up two red cups and walked over to me. "Hey, I'm Natasha." She handed me a cup and smiled. "I'm Loki, nice to meet you." I took a sip of the drink and was surprised at how good it tasted almost like fruit punch. she laughed, "Your young, who'd ya come with?" At that moment another man showed up and threw his arm around Natasha's waist. "Who do you think you are making a move on my girl?!" I could smell the beer on his breath and before I could defend myself Natasha spoke up. "Relax Clint we were just talking." Clint let go of her and glared at me. I thought he was just going to leave, I mean come on did he really think I was making an move on someone like her? He leaned in close and said, "I swear if I see you make any kind of move on my girl, I will hunt you down and put an arrow in your brain." He turned to Natasha, who glared him down, and then left. "I'm sorry about that, here come with me." She grabbed my arm and dragged me down a flight of stairs to the basement. 

After a few more drinks the room was really starting to get fuzzy and I felt like I could just dance on the table. So I did and it was great. Some how in the process of the night I lost my shirt but I didn't care. Me, Natasha and some other people who I didn't know where all laying around on the floor. Most of us where knocked out asleep. Out of no where it seem Thor was there, pulling me to my feet. I just looked at him, my eyes glazed and tired. I was about to complain about how comfy I had been but Thor leaned down and covered my lips with his. My head started to spin and all to soon he pulled away. "Shhh I don't want to wake any one." he whispered to me. What a great way to tell someone to not talk. I even thought about talking just so that he would kiss me again. 

Thor didn't wait for me to think things out he just grabbed my hand and dragged me out to his car. I hissed when the early morning light hit my eyes. Thor just laughed and started the engine when we were both in. The ride home was quick and we only stopped to get burgers at some random place but the food tasted like heaven. When we got home I knew exactly what I wanted to do: sleep. I didn't care where Thor was or what he was doing I was on a mission. When I finally made it up the endless staircase I fumbled into bed, not caring about anything else.  
\------------------  
The killer headache that I had woken up with wasn't getting any better with my father yelling at me. I couldn't focus on what he was yelling about because I was thinking about how Thor's lips felt on mine. Thinking about that led to a stupid smile forcing its way onto my face. This only made my father more mad. Thor and my mother were no where in sight. The smile that had creeped on to my face was quickly slapped off. "You think this is funny?" My father grabbed my hair and threw me to the ground. I shook my head no but it was too late the stop the multiple kicks to the stomach. "Get out of my sight you filthy cock sucker." He spat at me.

I wasted no time in running up the stairs to my room. For hours I laid in my bed staring at the wall. I flinched at the soft knock on my door, which in turn made me groan because of the bruises on the stomach. "Hey what are you doing in here?" Thor's voice was suddenly right behind me. I ignored him and hopped he would go away. I was in no mood to talk. With Thor though, it seemed like you actually had to spell things out for him. He actually dared to turn on a light and sit in my desk chair. "Come on talk to me. Dad said you went out to the park and some kid kicked your ass in a fight." I was so frustrated and overwhelmed that I sat up and punch a hole in the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Thor-   
He just punched a hole in the wall! The look on my defeated brothers face stabbed my heart. "Come here." I held out my arms and he hesitantly, got up and walked into them. I held him as close as I could without crushing him. Closing my eyes I buried my head in the crook of his neck. 

"I hate you." Loki mumbled. He didn't mean that. He was just mad because his hand hurt like hell. I let him go, ignored his glare and instead took his hand to check the damage. Sure enough his knuckles were scraped and only bleeding slightly. He pulled his hand away and whispered another I hate you. "Im sorry, please don't hate me. I really like you." He just looked at me like he wished it were true. And it was; I was so done dancing around and pretending. "Im serious, that kiss this morning that was real. I mean I was a little tipsy but I don't regret it." I stood up and walked over to the bed where he was sitting. 

I don't know what made me more annoyed, the fact that he wouldn't look at me or how he scooted away from me. "Alright fine, if you decide to grow up and talk to me, Im just a call away." I stood up and left. 

Down stairs I found my dad out side grilling some chicken. "Hey champ, what's up?" My dad looked over his shoulder at me quickly before going back to the grill. I sighed "Nothing, its just Loki can be difficult to talk to some times. Where do you guys keep the beer?" My father pointed to the mini-fridge. Honestly I can be so stupid sometimes to miss whats right in front of me. 

I grabbed a beer and walked out to the edge of the patio. Looking around I noticed that they changed the backyard a bit. There was a garden with vegetables and flowers in one corner and the grass was alive and well kept. Two lawn chairs sat in the middle of the grass. There was even a table with chairs on the patio. "I like what you guys have done back here." My mother walked out just then to say that the potatoes where done and he could bring the chicken in when he was done.   
Dinner was just down right saddening. All my parents did was talk about me and ask me questions. Loki looked miserable sitting there. Thankfully it was all over quickly. I love my parents but they can be a little crowding some times.  
\-----------------  
I rolled around in my bed for hours trying to get comfortable. I looked over at the clock and it read 2:30 am. I groaned and stood up; as quietly as I could I left my room. In the darkness I made my way to Loki's. He wasn't even asleep! He looked up at me startled. "What are you doing in here!" He hissed at me. I shrugged and climbed in on his bed. He got up and left only to return a few minutes later with a glass of water. "Your in my spot." I moved over and let him have his spot back but quickly moved to wrap my arms around him and pull him to me. "Thor you can't just do this." I ignored him and pressed my face into his back. In no time we both fell asleep.  
The next morning I woke to Loki curled in a ball at me side. As much as I enjoyed laying there I had already promised to hang out with my companions. I felt bad for leaving, stupid I know, so I left a note.   
~~~~~~~~~~~  
Loki-  
For once I woke up and wasn't tired but for me nothing good lasts. I stretched out my arms hoping to find Thor's warm body but there was only the cold. I opened my eyes and he was gone in his place was a stupid sticky note.

Thanks for letting me sleep in your bed. Im out with friends so don't bother looking for me.  
-Thor

I crumpled the note up and threw it in the trash. "I don't need him to entertain me" I thought to myself. So I threw on a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and grabbed an apple that I had hidden under my bed a few days ago. While eating it I sat down at my desk, turned on some music, and pulled out my black and green nail polish.   
One hour later and my nails were fully painted and dry, my apple was completely eaten and I was bored out of my mind. I put on my converse and creep out of my house to the park with my note book and pencil. At the park I climbed up one of the trees and started another landscape drawing. I loved to draw and write because I can make the world seem so much nicer than it actually is. I can give the characters in my story the life I always dreamed of. Art is a lie and I am okay with that. I sat in that tree drawing all after noon till my stomach started grumbling. 

I hopped down and started walking to the little burger place down the street. It was one of my favorite places because they made the best fries and milk shakes around. I sat in my usual seat and ordered what I get every time. When my chocolate milk shake and fries were brought out I had a great conversation with the waitress, Connie. She was 65 and had the best stories to tell. Today she told me about how when she was my age candy was only five cents. She would take her little sister there and get her candy all the time. Connie was an artist like me and used her money to go to concerts and art shows. After Connie left I sat there eating my fries and feeling content. 

The sun was just starting to set when I got home. The house was quiet almost to the point were it was creepy. I walked all around the house and no one was home! At that realization I ran to the kitchen and grabbed all the food I figured no one would notice missing. I stored it under my bed and then proceeded to dance around the house till I saw it. A solid twenty dollar bill was peeking out from the couch cushions. I pulled it out and thanked the gods because it was actually two twenties. I shoved the money in my pocket just as I heard the door to the garage slam shut. Thor, my mother and my father stopped in their tracks and looked at me. "Boy why do you look suspicious?" My father looked me up and down. I hid my arms behind my back to hide my painted nails. Just as my father was about to question me further my mother stepped in, "Im sorry sweetheart we went out for dinner and forgot to bring you back something." That was a lie and I knew it. They didn't forget, they chose not to bring me anything. "Its fine Im not even hungry." I waved it off and smiled till I noticed my fathers angry gaze.

"What is that on your fingers?" He growled at me. My mother pulled a very confused looking Thor out to the backyard. At that moment it became clear: she knew. She knew about the beatings and didn't do anything to stop them. I rubbed my stomach were the bruises from the other morning had formed. That only proved to give my father a better view of my hand. "Did you really think you could hide this from me?!" He barked in my face while he grabbed my hand a crushed it. I stood completely still and tried not to flinch when I saw him raise his hand to smack me. "I ought to break your fingers." He squeezed my hand tighter and I let out a yelp. Thats when his hand came down and hit my face. It left my face burning but what could I do? So I stood there and took every hit till he stopped and I was able to run to the nearest door. I didn't know where I was going till I felt the soft grass and saw the trees threw my tears.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki-   
I spent the whole night hidden just beyond the trees at my park. The night was could and I had nothing to keep me warm. 

After hours of lying in a ball shivering something warm and soft brushed up against my leg. My movements were slow but eventually I turned enough to see a small black cat walking around my legs. I just watched and waited for the cat to leave but it didn't. It walked right up to my face and started at me. It must have decided I was worthy of its presence because it layed down next to my shivering arms. It was dark and cold outside but this cat had no trouble falling asleep.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
At some point I fell asleep and was woken up by the sound of voices calling my name. It took me a moment to realize that the voices were that of my family. Without thinking I stood and picked up the cat. Stiffly I walked further in no particular direction. I looked down into the cats big green eyes. He was so gentle and calm in my arms. "Its okay Tom your with me now." That name, Tom, it just seemed to fit him so well. 

Clearly I hadn't been shuffling fast enough because I heard twigs snapping and heard Thor calling my name. I turned to face him just as he reached me. "Loki... Were... Hold on.." Thor leaned against a tree and caught his breath, I stood waiting. "Were did you get the cat?" That was his first question. Not, Loki are you okay? "He found me and Im keeping him." Thor walked up to me but was just looking at the cat in my arms. "His name is Tom." Thor nodded and finally looked at me. "Are you alright." He asked in a quiet soft voice. Tears formed and I didn't trust my voice not to break so I just nodded. I didn't hold it though, I dropped the cat and hugged Thor and just let the tears spill. Thor wrapped his big arms around me and said nothing. He picked me up and started walking back to the house. "Please don't take me back." I croaked out. "They left for work and your cat seems hungry." I nodded and held onto him because I felt safe in his arms. 

He set me down when we were outside the front door. Tom was right there headbutting the door and I couldn't hold back a laugh. Once inside Thor told me to take a shower while he fed Tom. The night before wasn't ever discussed. I felt better after my shower and was able to put on something other than sweatpants. I walked into the kitchen and saw a plate of waffles and my stomach rumbled. "It makes me uncomfortable when you watch me eat." I said in between the last bites. "We have to take Tom to the vet so we can see if he has a chip." I nodded and put my plate in the sink and then picked up Tom. 

He was the most interesting cat I had ever met. He pressed his face against the window of Thor's jeep and watched everything that passed.   
The sun was still pretty low in the sky when we reached the vet. After a half hour of waiting for the vet, who told us her name was Hannah, came back and told us the cat didn't have a chip. She also confirmed he was a boy and didn't have the shots he needed. I turned to Thor and begged him to let me keep Tom and get him the shots he needed. He gave in easily and while we filled out paper work Tom got his shots. 

After, we went to Petco. and bought him food, a couple of toys and a green collar. Before heading back to the house Thor said he needed to make one more stop at some legal place. I didn't care I was playing with Tom. In no time Thor came back and we got lunch from In and Out before finally making to the house. "Loki I want you to come back and live with me." We hadn't even gotten out if the car yet. I turned to him and asked him to repeat himself. "I don't want you living here any more. So you are going to pack up all the things you need and then you are moving into my house. "You have a house?" He smiled broke his tense face. "and a dog. His name is Chris. Come on lets go get your stuff."  
I had a backpack and a suit case of everything I thought I needed for the moment. I forced Thor to wait at the bottom of the stairs because I didn't want him to see all of the things I had hidden in there. We drove to the outskirts of town to a motel and got a room. There Thor explained to me that he talked with a lawyer and got papers that he was going to force my parents to sign making me an adult at the age of 17. After they signed we were going to pack up all my stuff and drive back to Thor's house.

This plan was too good and I really didn't want it to go wrong. Before I could ask any questions Thor's phone rang. "Why don't you feed Tom. Im going out for a minute." A minute turned into thirty and then an hour. Thor came back when the sun was going down with a pizza in one hand and a big smile on his face. "It took some convincing but they signed the papers and I went to make it offical and well your a legal adult now!" Thor rushed out setting the pizza on the small table in front of the window. We sat and ate the pizza, nothing was said. After I climbed into one of the two single beds in the room and fell asleep with Tom next to me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Thor-  
We finished packing all of Loki's things and had the jeep all packed for the trip by noon. "Alright you ready?" He didn't even look back as he got in and nodded.  
Three hours into the trip and Loki was bored. Tom was asleep in an open box of Loki's shirts. Loki flipped through radio stations filled with static or music he didn't like. "Under your chair there should be a small box with cds in it." I informed him. Soon he had picked out a cd and decided to paint his nails. I sighed and prayed to the gods that it wouldn't drip onto my seats. 

We got dinner from a drive threw and ate in the car. Loki was starting to get bored again but thankful his cat woke up. They played for a few hours and then fell asleep. I was alone with the stars and moon. The road was clear, I mean it was a only Wednesday night. Moments like this gave me time to think. Time to think about Loki, the future, and if my choices were the right ones. I knew that taking Loki out of that harmful environment was the right thing. I just can't help but feel like now I'm going to have to raise him. He is very mature but he acts like a little kid sometimes. I shook my head and just thought about the road and the stars ahead. 

I was dead tired by morning and Loki insisted on driving. "I have a license you know!" He pulled it out of his wallet and waved it in my face. "It doesn't matter. You probably haven't driven much. I'm just not sure your ready for the open road." Loki reached forward, grabbed my shirt and pulled me towards him. "Let me drive. You can sleep and I promise to wake you up in an hour." His voice was sweet and it was hard to look away from his lips. I nodded my head and before he could pull away I felt my lips press against his. Half my brain screamed at me that this was wrong and the other half just didn't care. I pulled away and smiled at him. "Alright lets switch." Now he was the one nodding dumbly. 

I sat in the passenger seat and after making sure Loki was for sure going to wake me up in an hour I relaxed. Falling a sleep was easy for me then. When I woke up the sun was going down and Loki was loudly singing a random pop song. "Ok ok I get it, that's your sugar!" I quickly turned the radio off and forced Loki to pull over so I could drive again. "Why didn't you wake me up?" He sat there and fed the cat his food and then got a snack for himself. "You looked really tired and you needed sleep. I'm sorry for caring about you. Can we kiss again?" I looked over at him; was he serious?! "Loki I'm driving. I can't just pull over to kiss you." But despite my words I pulled over. Loki set the cat in his box, which had a blanket and toy in it instead of his shirts now. He climbed out of his seat and into my lap and wasted no time in kissing me. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. Testing the waters I licked his lip and was rewarded with a tiny moan. Loki opened his mouth a little and I slid my tongue in. I explored the wet cave of his mouth and shortly after I pulled away. "Your mouth tastes like cool ranch Doritos." I smiled at him and pressed my forehead to his. We both shared a laugh and in that moment the few passing cars and outside world didn't exist. The future didn't matter at that moment because I was content with just being with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Loki-   
I liked kissing Thor. I had kissed boys before but it was nothing like kissing Thor. We kissed for a little bit longer until Thor insisted that this was not the place for these things. I sighed and crawled back into my own seat. 

"Thor! We aren't even on the road!" I yelled as Thor swerved to get back on the road. He couldn't seem to keep his eyes on the road and one of his hands continuously found its way onto my thigh. "Its a jeep! Its made for off roading!" Thor pointed out to me. Rolling my eyes I picked up Tom and got comfortable in my chair. "How long until we get there?" I asked closing my eyes. "Tomorrow afternoon." I nodded at Thor's answer.   
\-------------------  
I woke up to a city that was foreign to me. I watched quietly as we passed by shops and people casually walking. Soon the city scene turned into a neighborhood.   
"We're here!" Thor parked in the drive way of a small house. Barking could be heard from inside the house. "Really I couldn't tell." I said smiling. Thor walked in ahead of me and was jumped on by a dog bigger than I expected. Laughing and holding the dog back, Thor introduced me to Chris. The dog broke free and stopped only inches from Toms little face. After a few tense seconds Tom swatted at Chris' nose and their friendship was formed. 

After a quick tour of the house, we moved my few things from the car into my new room. It was a nice house and my room had a nice view of the empty lot next door. Thor said they where trying to fill in the giant pit that called the lot home and turn it into a park. 

Thor made pasta for dinner and I was surprised to see Tom and Chris eating their dinners right next to each other. "They already seem to be great friends." Thor pointed out. I nodded and ate my pasta. I didn't know Thor could cook food this good. After I helped Thor with the dishes. "How are you feeling?" Thor's question caught me off guard. I looked at him slightly confused. "A lot has happened and its only been a few days. How are you holding up?" Thor specified. "Oh... well it all feels too good to be true honestly." Thor nodded and accepted my answer. We sat on the couch and just watched tv for a little while. 

"I'm going to bed." I stood up and told Thor. He grabbed my arm as I turned to leave. "I'm glad your here with me." He smiled up at me. I leaned down and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Goodnight brother." I said while walking away. "Goodnight!" I heard him call after me. 

I woke up from a nightmare breathing heavy. I got up and walked through the darkness to Thor's room. Without waking Thor up I crawled into bed next to him. Immediately I felt better.   
\-------------  
Thor-   
Loki was beside me when I woke up. I was a little confused but I wasn't going to question it. As I was pulling him closer to me I noticed the bruises under Loki's shirt. It hurt to know that this had been happening and I could have stopped it sooner. I was frustrated and mad because I didn't know what to do. Well there was one thing I was sure about and that was that I needed to get Loki transferred to the school here. Spring break wouldn't last forever. 

So I got up, fed the animals and then made cereal for myself. Loki walked out just as I was finishing my food. He looked so cute with his messy hair and sleepy eyes. He didn't say a word and just walked over and put his arms around my neck. "Hey there princess, what took ya so long to get up." I joked with him. "Your bed was comfy and I didn't really sleep well." He grumbled. "Oh Im sorry." I kissed up his neck and jaw. He took the hint and turned so I could kiss him properly. Our tongues got familiar with each others mouths slowly for a little bit. Loki was enjoying himself and wasn't afraid to let me hear it. He moaned any time I nibbled on his lower lip. Loki just about jumped out of his skin when we heard the doorbell ring. I laughed and went to answer the door. "Shit. Loki I have to help my neighbor get her boyfriend. He fell into the pit! I will be right back."

Loki-  
Come to find out when Thor says I will be right back, he doesn't mean it literally. Right back turned into a few hours. So I had plenty of time to eat and wash Thor's jeep. After I took a shower and got dressed. I was even able to finish setting up my room. I got comfortable on the couch with one of my sketch books and tried my hardest to draw Tom and Chris. Chris was laying on his bed and Tom was curled up on top of him, both were napping happily.

"You washed my car!" Thor planted a sloppy kiss on my cheek. "Yeah well I don't want to be seen in a muddy car." Thor laughed and walked toward his room talking about how we had to register me for the high school out here. I groaned, I had secretly hoped that moving away from my parents also meant not having to go to school. 

On the way to the school Thor insisted that I would like it there and that I had nothing to be worried about. The process of transferring me could have gone a lot faster but Chris seemed to be friends with every staff member that we crossed in this school. "Your brother here comes over during football pre-season and helps teach the drills." Said the schools coach. He repeatedly told me useless facts about the schools athletic departments and teams. I politely nodded along and listened. At the end of the tour Thor and I sat down and filled out all the needed forms for my transfer. 

"That whole thing took a lot longer than what I think was necessary." I told Thor in the car. "Coach Fury is a great guy. Some of his methods might be strange but it works in the end." Thor explained. It didn't matter much to me. I didn't plan on joining a sport any time soon. 

When we got back to the house I was ready to just spend some time in my room reading. So that's just what I did. Thor didn't mind because he went off to the garage to work on his bike he said. I assumed he meant mountain bike but when I went out there later I found out it was a motorcycle. I leaned on the door frame as I watched a hot sweaty Thor work. "It makes me uncomfortable when you watch me work." Thor mocked me. I blushed at being caught staring and turned to go back inside when Chris ran out the door and tackled Thor. I fell over laughing as Thor struggled to get the big dog off. Tom lazily watched the whole thing from the door way.


	6. Chapter 6

Loki-

"Oh so you think this is funny?!" Thor said pushing Chris off and charging at me, I ran back into the house screaming and laughing. Thor easily caught and pinned me to a wall, covered me in sweet kisses. Our laughing quickly turned to needy moans but our make out section was cut short by the sound of a screeching car and the yelp of a dog.

Thor-

My heart dropped into my stomach as I bolted out the door to see my dog lying in the road. The car that hit Chris had speed off. Chris whimpered and the sound broke my heart. I carefully looked him over and it look as if only his leg was broke and he had some pretty bad scrapes. "Loki start the jeep and open the back door!" I yelled over my shoulder. As I carefully lifted my dog the sounds of the jeep being started could be heard. Once seated in the back seat I told Loki how to get to the vet. After what seemed like forever we got there and Loki bolted inside to get help. 

An hour later and the vet came out to tell us that Chris would survive. It helped that he was young and strong. They had bandaged the worst cuts and put him in a cast. At that moment I decided that I would be more aware of my surroundings and careful. If Tom was the one that got hit Loki would be devastated and the poor creature wouldn't survive. When we got home Chris layed on couch while Tom inspected his cast. Loki went straight to his room and I sat on a chair in the backyard with a beer in hand.  
Three beers later and the sun had finally started to set. I got up, threw the empty bottles in the trash, and went inside. Chris didn't even try to lift his head to look at me as i passed by. His eyes were locked on Tom who was playing with his most treasure toys. Annoyed I snatched the toys away and carried them to my room, where Tom was not allowed. 

In my room I sat on the edge of my bed and dug around my pocket for my phone. Two messages from the vet. 

"Hey it's Jane, the vet, and I was just checking up on Chris. How is he doing." The message read. How is he doing? It has only been a couple hours! The second message, "Don't forget to give him his pain killers and please limit his time spent outside." I replied with a simple Okay. I layed back on my bed and sighed. The stresses of having to take care of Loki, a cat, an injured dog, and staying on top of my homework was piling up. Just as I closed my eyes I heard a soft knock on my door, it was Loki. 

"Hey um I made the frozen pizza in your freezer if you want some," Loki said in a small voice. I got up and followed him out to the kitchen where two plates of pizza sat on the table. We sat together and Loki looked so guilty and sad. "What happened today was not your fault and Im not mad at you," I told him. He just nodded and said I know. I don't know if he actually believes that. We finished the pizza and Loki informed me that he fed the pets and gave Chris his medicine. I suggested that we watch a movie and Loki agreed. 

I finished setting up the movie just as Loki emerged from the kitchen having finished cleaning up dinner. We sat together on the couch while Chris and Tom cuddled on Chris's bed in the corner. I wasn't focused on the movie at all and the moment Loki turned to look at me I placed my lips on his. Our tongues quickly met in Loki's mouth as Loki laced his hands in my hair. I could feel him play with the lock of my hair that was braid with his. I loved my brother and when I left for college I braided a lock of his hair into mine.   
Loki spent no time in scooting over and into my lap. My lips left his to bite and kiss his neck. Loki moaned and ground his hips down against mine sending warm sparks down my back. I returned my lips to his as he continued to rut himself against me. I wrapped my arms around his back and held him to me. I knew in the back of my mind that I shouldn't do this but it felt so good. I wanted Loki to know that I loved him and that I would never hurt him.

We parted and Loki breathed heavily into my shoulder. "Th-Thor," Loki said nervously. "Yeah? What is it," I asked as I ran my finger tips across his back. "Will you uh touch me," Loki asked so quietly I almost didn't hear him. Surprised I made him sit back and look at me. His blush could be seen even in the dim darkness. 

"Turn around," I instructed him. He did as was told and turned so that his back was pressed against my chest. I reached around him and began undoing his pants. I kissed his neck gently as I pulled his hard length out of his pants. With one hand on Loki's length and the other on his thigh I began stroking. Loki threw his head back against my shoulder and began to moan as I kissed and stroked him. My own cock aching in my pants. Loki squirmed in my lap and I let out a soft moan at the feeling of his ass rubbing against my pants. 

"Thor! Im mmm close," Loki choked out. My heart racing I whisped into his ear, "Its ok. Come for me Loki." And right in que Loki finished in my hand with a loud moan. I leaned forward and grabbed some tissues off the coffee table and wiped my hand and Loki's cock clean. Loki put himself away and was on his knees in seconds. "What do you think you are doing," I asked raising an eyebrow. 

Flustered Loki replied, "I want to make you feel good too." His hands trembled as he began undoing my pants. My erection was out in no time and Loki's eyes wided at the sight of it. 

"Loki you don't have to do anything."

"I know I want to brother."

Loki's tongue darted out and licked my dick before I could say anything else. Just as quickly he began to fit as much of my dick in his mouth as possible without gagging, that was about half way. My hands slid into his hair as he began to lick and bob his head up and down. I watched and moan as he sucked me off. It was so hard not to thrust my hips up into his hot wet mouth. I knew he had never done this before because he was uncoordinated and his hands squeezed my thighs. He pulled off after a little bit to sit back and breath. His face was red and his mouth hung open, it was a beautiful sight. "My jaw is so tired," he sighed. I smiled at him, "Fuck Loki it feels so good." With that word of encouragement Loki was back on his knees

This time Loki had found a pace he liked and he was able to better focus on swishing his tongue around my dick. It didn't take much longer for me to feel ready to finish. "Loki can I ugh finish in your mouth," I asked between moans. Loki hummed a yes and I finished immediately. My seed flowing down his through. Loki sat back and swallowed, making a face he stated, "That does not taste good." I laughed and put myself away so I could pull Loki in for a hug, "Lets get ready for bed."   
So we did, I made sure Chris would be ok for the night as Loki turned off the tv. After we both changed and brushed our teeth Loki got into bed with me. I wrapped my arms around Loki as we fell asleep together.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki-

Thor woke me up way earlier than what I had planned. "Loki get up your vacation is over. It's back to school," Thor yelled excitedly. I groaned and sat up, "You have got to be kidding me." Thor shook his head and left the room to go make us some cereal while I got dressed. Unfortunately I brought my backpack and school stuff with me when I moved out so I really had no excuse for not going to this new school. 

The morning went by too fast and before I knew it I was sitting in my first period class. Of course I got special treatment as the new emo kid who showed up to school at the end of senior year. Everyone wanted to know where I came from and why I transferred so late in the school year. I told them it was because my family moved here for work and the timing just worked out like this. They accepted that answer every time. 

It was easy to catch up to what everyone else was learning. School was never a problem and was something I quietly excelled at. That first day seemed to last forever and I was thankful for when it ended until I found out that I had to take the bus home. The only good thing about riding on the bus was that it was warmer than walking home or waiting outside for Thor.

When I got home Thor wasn't home and I assumed that was because he was either at school or work. I checked on the animals before getting a snack and settling down in my room to draw. I lost myself in my art and time flew by. The same cannot be said about when I did my homework. Although it wasn't hard, it was just boring.  Lucky for me by the time I finished the sun had gone down and Thor came home.

I went out to the living room to meet him. He was checking on Chris, his school bag sat on the floor resting next to the couch. When he felt that Chris was okay for now, he turned around and finally addressed me.

"Hey, how was school," he asked as he crossed the room to move into the kitchen. I replied with the standard, "It was fine." That did not satisfy Thor, no he wanted all the details about how I liked my classes and teachers and any students I met. After that lengthy conversation Thor decided on Chinese take out for dinner. 

While he was on the phone ordering, I sat down and played with my sweet cat. Chris looked sad and like he would love nothing more than to run around chasing a ball.  I felt bad for him and my stomach knotted up just looking at him. I picked up Tom and moved to sit on the couch where we watched tv together till the food arrived. Thor did his homework in his room and only came out when the door bell rang. 

The food was good but Thor looked troubled. "Hey whats up," I asked expecting him to say he was thinking about school or work. "When did it start," He asked seriously. I was confused and tried to laugh it off, "When did what start?" Thor set his fork down and looked at me, "The beatings. When did he start hitting you?" 

I swallowed hard and all of a sudden my palms began to sweat, "I- they started like um two- uh two years ago." My voice failed me and I couldn't speak above a soft trembling whisper. Thor took a deep breath in, no doubt he was connecting the dots. He knew from our short conversations after he moved out that I was having a hard time adjusting to being the only child at home. We both knew Thor was the favorite of the two of us. What we didn't expect was how much pressure our father would put on me to be like Thor. Although it was clear that in my fathers eyes no matter how much I became like Thor I was never good enough.

I started to tear up as I spoke, "He didn't start hitting me right away. He would just say really shitty awful stuff and it just built up from there." Thor spoke between tight lips, "And mother?" My dear mother, she seemed to be the only one on my side in the begging but eventually she too chose to look the other way. "I don't know how much she knew but I she knew a bit and didn't do much to help stop anything. She just cleaned me up after. She's sad and sorry I know that," I tried to make it seem better than it sounded. This didn't work with Thor. His hands were balled into tight fists and his jaw was set. 

"You know that I love you right," Thor asked sternly. I nodded but the tears were already falling. I couldn't help it and I couldn't help but sob when Thor pulled me into his arms. I would do anything to forget the hate my father instilled in me. All of my self doubt and hatred stemmed from words that man drilled into my brain. Here Thor was trying to erase years of abuse and for the moment it worked and I felt worthy of love and happiness. 

Thor stayed by my side for the rest of the night and never told me why he asked about the beatings. The smile he wore when he looked at me was real but I could see he was still thinking about everything. No matter how many times Thor told me he loved me and he would be here to protect me I still couldn't shake the feeling that this was temporary. I have learned that nothing good ever lasts. So that night as I fell asleep in Thor's arms I cherished the moment because I knew there was no way it could be like this for much longer.

Thor- 

I didn't get much sleep that night. The idea of all the pain Loki had to go through was stewing in my mind keeping me awake. Removing him from that situation was a good move there is no doubt about that. Getting romantically physical with him was a bad idea. I love Loki but there is a fine line between brotherly love and romantic love. I'm positive Loki is aware that he is adopted, how could he not? He looks nothing like Odin and Frigga. That fact only calms my nerves a little bit. There were other things to consider like the fact that he is still 17 for a few more months. There is no way I could properly explain my relationship with Loki to anyone who has known me long enough to hear about my childhood. 

Then there was a whole other problem and her name is Jane. How am I to explain that to Loki or to her. Technically I cheated on her and whats worse it that it's with my own brother. The only solution is to not tell Loki about my girlfriend, not tell my girlfriend about anything that has happened with Loki, breakup with her and then hope to gods that we don't run into her around town. This is a serious line we have decided to walk on and there is no room for mistakes or public affection. Loki looked peaceful as he slept and I hated the idea of my father doing something to ruin that peace. 

As I fell asleep a new idea passed threw my mind. It was impossible but I never dreamed he would hurt Loki. Would he go so far as to hurt me too? There is no way he would seriously think about reporting my relationship with Loki to the police. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Want up dates on when new chapters will becoming out? Got any pressing questions? Want sneak peaks and behind the scenes?! Follow me on tumblr and get all those things and more!!! My tumblr is kick-thorki :)


	8. Chapter 8

Thor- 

A loud knock on the door had me falling out of bed and rushing to put clothes on. Loki too, sat up in bed and looked scared out of his mind. 

How many times has he heard these same threatening knocks on his own bedroom door?

We shared a look that spoke for me, get dressed and wait in your room. I quickly went to the front door and took a deep breath before trying my best to calmly open the door. 

There was a mail carrier with a small package in his hands. "Hey sorry to wake you so early, just need ya to sign this," The man stated passing me a clipboard and pen. I quickly signed and took the package. 

Once the door was shut and locked I took a shaky breath. Loki crept out of his room and in a quiet voice asked, "all clear?" I nodded and we moved to sit on the couch together. The package was one I should have remember was being delivered. It was just Loki's new phone that I had express delivered. 

"Hey I'm sorry for scaring you this morning but you still have to go to school," I told Loki as i set the package down. 

I had a half an hour to an hour between my classes which I usually did my homework during. Today was different I couldn't focus so I texted my girlfriend and asked if she wanted to meet up for lunch. 

Of course she did and of course when she showed up she looked as beautiful as ever. Guilt seeped into my gut as I hugged her and told her everything was going fine with me. We had a nice lunch at our usual campus cafe. 

"Hey what's goin on you look nervous," she reached over and put her hand in mine. She was so sweet and so soft. I took a deep breath and tried to speak but the words wouldn't come out. Her eyes searched my face for clues as to what was wrong and I guess they found what they where looking for. She pulled her hand back and whispered a soft, "oh". After that it all happened so fast. Her bright happy face dimmed and I could see the tears begin to fall. I kept repeating how sorry I was but she wasn't listening. She said she understood and then left. 

That night Loki was absorbed by his new phone and I was ok with that. It left me alone to sit on the back porch with a beer and Chris at my feet. 

Loki-

School went fine, the craze of me being the new student calmed and I was able to easily hide in the background again. After school was different though. Today just wasn't a good day for Thor. 

He gave me a new phone which was super nice and something I really needed but I could tell that his smile was fake. I sat on the couch and setting up my phone and he sat outside. He looked so sad and it broke my heart. 

He was sad because of me. Chris was hurt because of me. If I had never come to live with Thor these things wouldn't have happened. 

I felt like I was gasping for air and my head was spinning. All of these horrible thoughts had me panicking. I got off the couch and headed quickly out the door. I just needed some air. My legs had a mind of their own. I only stopped walking when my legs hurt and looking around I realized I was lost. This was not my town and nothing was familiar.

A second round of panic set in and I felt dizzy enough to need to sit down. I held my head in my hands and tried to focus on familiar things but that wasn't working.

"Hey kid, you all right," a voice from above me asked. I looked up and the man took a quick step back from me. "Jesus Christ kid go home," the man said. He turned and walked quickly away. 

Confused I sniffled and tried to wipe the snot dripping from my nose but when I looked my hand was covered in blood. My nose had started to bleed and I just couldn't take it any more. I couldn't hold back the tears any longer so I sat down and cried. 

\-------------------------------------------

I don't know how many hours had passed before I stood up and tried to find my way home. It took me a good long hour till I finally recognized the neighborhood. When I got to the front door I was nervous, was Thor mad that I left? I opened the door and inside the only noise was the tv. I walked inside and Thor looked over his shoulder at me, he was drunk. 

Thor's face twisted in disgust, "What the fuck happened to you?" His words slurred together and I flinched. Thor rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Loki I just asked you a question jeez relax." He returned his gaze to the tv and I was angry. "I could ask you the same thing," my anger seeped into my words. Thor stood slowly and turned to face me. My heart was racing and I couldn't help but tremble. 

"I broke up with my girlfriend and calm down I'm not going to hit you," Thor walked past me to the kitchen where he threw out his empty beer bottle. His words stuck in my mind. He had a girlfriend and he cheated on his girlfriend with me. "Oh gods I think I'm gonna be sick," I covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom.

I emptied my stomach into the toilet and then just sat there. My cheeks were wet with tears, my hands were covered in my dried blood, and my head was pounding. Thor didn't come to check on me and after a while I gathered my strength to stand. I took a quick shower and after grabbing Tom I locked myself in my room for the night. 

I cried myself to sleep and the next morning I woke up to a quiet empty house. Thor's jeep was in the garage but his motorcycle was gone. I had to walk to school and when I got home Thor still wasn't there. I waited for him but eventually I gave up and figured he wasn't coming back tonight. I ate left over pizza for dinner and played with Tom and Chris. I did my homework and even cleaned the small house. Midnight approached and I couldn't keep my eyes open. I crawled into Thor's bed and fell asleep there.  


	9. Chapter 9

Thor-

I couldn't avoid Loki forever. It was already Saturday and at this point Loki has lived with me for a week. I had to go home at some point. 

I entered the house as quietly as possible; it was early in the morning and I didn't want to wake anyone. I just wanted to go to my room and sleep. I had just spent the last day and night club hopping and drinking with my friends. I knew that wasn't the best way to deal with my problems but it sure as hell felt great in the moment. Now as I entered my room I felt the guilt I had been running from catch up to me. Loki lay in my bed, his cheeks tear stained but yet he still looked young and innocent. 

I slid into the bed next to him careful not to wake him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him as close to me as I could. My lungs ached for air, my heart raced, and my eyes burned from holding back tears. Loki squirmed in my embrace as if I was holding him too tightly. I said I would never hurt him and yet I did. 

Loki blinked through the tears that had awoken him. My tears that had awoken him. I could see his innocence disappear as he gained further consciousness. "Thor," He whispered questioningly, "Where did you go?" I couldn't tell him the truth and make him even sadder. "I just needed some space and time to think. I just went to a friend's house," I told him as I brushed the hair out of his face. My voice had come out weaker than expected and worry spread across Loki's features. My lip trembled as I stumbled over my apology, "Lo, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you." I had never felt such shame. Loki just looked up at me as my tears continued to land on his face.

Then abruptly he pushed him self out of my hold and sat up. He wiped the tears off his face and heaved a deep sigh. "I thought coming here would be better for me. I guess I was wrong because every where I go I cause problems and I don't know what to do. I don't know how to fix this and not cause anyone any more problems, " Loki's voice was tired. It didn't matter how long he had slept for, today he was tired. 

"I don't know what I'm doing either Lo. I just know that having you here isn't a problem. I don't blame you for anything that has happened recently, " I dried my tears and sat up with him. Again Loki sighed. He turned to look at him, his hair covered half his face and he looked so beautiful in the dim light. "I know I love you," this time my voice was strong and Loki felt it. His eyes seemed to sparkle. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Loki-

Even though I didn't say I love you back to Thor, I felt it. I know I love him but I couldn't forgive him so soon. Instead of using words I leaned down and kissed him. It was only supposed to be a quick kiss but Thor held on and I melted in his arms. His tongue slid easily into my mouth and I couldn't help the moan that left my lips. He tasted like alcohol. 

I decided that however Thor handled his night was his choice. Now wasn't the time to say anything and question him. I didn't want this moment to end but my stomach had other ideas. As much as I begged Thor to stay in bed with me, he refused. He instead made me eggs and toast for breakfast. We sat on the couch and watched movies all day. It was a near perfect Saturday. Chris and Tom spent the day lounging around. It was not like Chris could do much else but Tom was fine with that. 

Eventually the day had to come to an end. We had successfully binge watched an entire movie series and eaten all of the left over food in the fridge. Thor promised we would buy more food eventually, although he didn't sound like he was in too much of a rush. It was easy to convince Thor to let me sleep in his bed for the night. 

We layed together in bed in only our underwear. There was no space between our heated bodies and there was no space between our tongues. My hands drifted to Thor's waste band and I gave a questioning tug. Thor ever so slightly nodded his head, giving me permission so sink my hand into his pants. My cool hand gripped Thor's hot cock and he moaned when I dragged my hand up his length. I held on with a tight grip as Thor met my hand with thrusts of his own.

His mouth hung open as tired moans danced from his lips. I kissed and nipped at his neck and then his chest. I took my time playing with his nipples between my teeth. Lapping at them with my tongue till they were red and puffy. His breathing was hard and it was like music to my ears. I kissed the inside of his thighs as his fingers tangled in my hair, encouraging me to keep going. 

My face was met with his thick cock and I was again reminded of just how big Thor was. My mouth watered as I settled one had at the base of his cock and the other on his thigh. I slid my tongue up his length and was rewarded with a gasp from Thor.  I settled deep in Thor's crotch as I licked and sucked on his balls. They were hairy and tasted faintly of salt but any discomfort was ignored just to hear Thor's gasps and moans. Spit covered my mouth and chin by the time I moved up to his dick. 

His head was red and beading with precum already. I smiled proudly at the sight and above me Thor huffed, "Are ya gonna suck it or what babe?" I wasn't going to give him everything he wanted just yet. I sucked and licked at his head until I became impatient and needed more. I swallowed as much as I could and that turned out to be a little more than half. His cock hit the back of my throat with each bob of my head. Soon he was thrusting up into my mouth while he gently pushed my head down to meet him. 

"Fuck Loki... This feels so good.... fuck," Thor managed to gasp out between moans. I sped up my pace as much as I could, only gagging a few times. "Lo I'm gonna cum. Is that ok? Is it ok if I finish in your mouth," Thor asked as he smoothed back my hair. Our eyes met and I gave him a solid thumbs up in approval. He smiled and we maintained eye contact as much as possible, he only closed his eyes when he came. Warm cum pooled in my mouth and on my tongue. I pulled off and swallowed as quickly as I could before the bitter taste over took my mouth. 

"Pull down your pants and get up here," Thor commanded. I quickly did as I was told. I knelt above Thor with one leg on either side of his head. He wasted no time in taking my cock into his mouth. I had to use the wall to steady myself as Thor set a fast pace right away. He licked and sucked until he tasted my salty precum on his tongue. Then he slowly pulled my dick from his mouth with soft pop. I rushed to catch my breath but all the wind was knocked out of me as I felt Thor's tongue slide lower, over my balls. He didn't stop there though. 

"Turn around," another harsh command followed by my quick movements to comply. Thor kissed my ass cheeks before he slowly and carefully spread me. My arms shook as I looked for something to hold on to. "Is this alright," Thor asked softly. My voice was hoarse but he heard my reply just fine, "y-yes." I finally settled on placing my hands on his legs and practically sitting on his face. My mouth dropped open in a loud gasp as Thor's tongue met my taint. He slowly dragged his tongue across it and my mind went blank. All I could think about was how good it felt. Thor licked softly at first just testing the waters before he pressed a bit more firmly. He licked around my entrance until I begged him to go further. 

Suddenly the tip of Thor's hot tongue was pushing inside of me and I again couldn't breath. I didn't know it could get better. That is until Thor grabbed my dick and matched his tongues thrusting to the movement of his hand. The room was full of my loud moans and desperate calls of Thor's name. I rocked back and forth between Thor's tongue and his hand. The new sensation quickly drove me over the edge. I wasn't even able to get out a proper warning before I was coming in Thor's hand. He worked me all the way through my orgasm and only stopped when he felt I had finished fully. 

Thor did all the clean up work and for that I was grateful. He did make me get up and brush my teeth with him before he would let me settle into his side for the night. We fell asleep blissfully quick, warm and happy. 


	10. Chapter 10

Thor- 

I had woken up long before Loki and just stayed in bed thinking over the choices I had made. 

"You are going to get wrinkles if you keep making that face," Loki mumbled into my neck. 

"Oh did I wake you, Lo," I quietly asked. He shook his head, his eyes still closed. If I could stay like this forever with him, I would. 

We stayed cuddled in bed for a while longer. It was intimate in a completely new way. We shared shared a peaceful morning together, whispering sweet nothings. The only thing that could interrupt us was our basic human need to eat. 

We ate what was left in my fridge which really only ended up being sandwiches. Loki laughed at me for not having a better stocked fridge but up until recently I was buy food for just myself. 

I let Loki drive my Jeep to the store since it was only a couple blocks away. At the store Loki filled our shopping cart with whatever he felt we needed at home. I would buy him the world given the chance. 

"Hey Thor I think that guy is following us," Loki stood close to me and whispered. I glanced over my shoulder at the stranger he was talking about. There standing at the other end of the isle was a normal looking man just minding his own business. "Loki that guy is just trying to shop leave him alone," I continued down the isle. 

"Thor I'm serious. He has been down all the same isles as us and he only has one thing in his basket! A knife set! Isn't that weird," Loki was getting excited and his voice jumped. I quickly pulled him out of the isle and to the check out, "Loki stop. This is store of course we are going to see the same people. Who cares what he is buying." Loki frowned and crossed his arms. 

My jaw dropped as I saw the cost of all our purchases. "You better get a job to help me pay for all's this, damn," I joked nudging Loki as I took out my card to pay. "He could get a job here, we are hiring," the cheery girl behind the register said as she handed Loki an application. We thanked her and left. 

Once at home and with all the food put away I dropped to the couch. Loki went right over to Chris and Tom and entertained them for a bit while I searched for something to watch on TV. After giving up my search I decided to join Loki on the floor with Chris and Tom. I could tell the big dog missed running around the yard and it broke my heart. I helped him outside so he could at least hobble around the grass for a change. 

It was a calm Sunday. Loki joined me outside with his sketch book and we spent the afternoon outside. When dinner rolled around I grilled us some burgers and we even ate outside too. Our conversations had been kept light for the most part, avoiding sensitive subjects. 

"Lo, what are you going to do when you graduate? Are you going to leave me," I asked frowning at the idea of Loki moving away to go to a big college. Loki chewed his french fry thoughtfully before replying. He hummed, "I want to go to college and like keep studying. I think I really want to pursue my art and theater." That wasn't a surprise, Loki had always been a bit of a book worm. "Are you going to go a far away college," I continued to prod. Again Loki thought, "I'm not sure yet. I think I just want to go where ever it will be cheapest first." Loki was so smart at such a young age. I was always impressed with his answers and solutions to problems. 

We cleaned up and went inside after that. While the day wasn't eventful it was still a really good day. Loki slept in his own bed that night with Tom and Chris took up the spot next to me. 

Everything went smoothly the next morning. Loki woke up and I took him to school like I usually do. I had a light day of school work followed by a surprising nice day at work. The weekend was being followed by a nice start to the week too. That is until I listened to Loki's missed call.

"Hey Thor, I walked to the store to drop off my application and that guy was there again. Now I know what your going to say, "Its a small town Lo, you need to calm down" but the thing is Thor he followed me home. I really wish you would have answered but I know your at work. I'm really freaked out and I don't want to look outside to see if he's gone. Please come home," Loki sounded panicked and scared. 

I listened to the message after I got off my shift and by then it was well into the night. I immediately called Loki as I sped home. "Hey are you alright? Did he leave," I asked quickly. Loki's reply came in a whisper, "He tried to open the door. He has just been standing in front of the window for hours. I fucking told you he was following us!" I reassured him that I would be there soon and to wait in my closet with the door shut. He was not to come out till I called for him. 

Upon arriving home I saw what Loki had been talking about. Standing in front of the window was a life sized cardboard cutout of a man. The street lights would have made it look like someone was standing there. I parked my car in drive garage and went to immediately take down the cardboard man. How dare someone scare Loki like this. I did a check of the outside of the house for damage or possibly someone hiding in a bush. The only thing I found was a letter tapped to the front door. It was addressed to Loki. I grabbed it and went inside. Again I did a sweep of the house and backyard before finally going to get Loki.  

"Hey Lo, it's just me, Thor, everything is fine you can come out now," I called out before opening the closet door. Inside Loki sat hidden in the corner piled under dirty clothes. I helped him up and pulled him into a tight hug. He was really shaken up by the whole thing. Even after explaining what I found he wasn't calmed. He barely ate dinner and when he requested to read the letter I was hesitant. I gave it to him anyway and he quickly read it. 

He shook even harder after finishing the letter and tears pour down his cheeks. "It's from... from Mom. She said she was happy for us and that we were still w-welcome home any time," Loki cried, "She even talked about her gardening." I understood why he was so upset. How could they just act like nothing happened. How could our father hire a man like that to follow Loki around and scare him. 

I spent the rest of the night calming Loki and distracting him. He painted his nails and we watched a funny movie. He played with Tom. I even did his homework for him.  By midnight Loki seemed calm enough to sleep on his own after I triple checked all the locks on the house for him. 

"Loki, baby, I won't let anything happen to you. I will keep you safe ok. If you ever see that man again I want you to call me right away," I spoke in a quiet but firm voice as I sat on the edge of Loki's bed. He really was just a frightened kid. Just thinking about what that guy did makes me feel a deep and violent rage. 

It was hard for both of us to sleep that night but we made it through to the next morning well enough.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki-

The house was quiet when I woke. In the kitchen I found Thor making our usual breakfast of cereal. We sat and ate together but it felt like Thor wasn't actually there with me. His eyebrows were furrowed, he looked like he was having an argument with himself. Finally Thor signed and his spoon clattered into his empty bowl. He folded his hands to keep them from balling into fists. 

"Loki," another sigh, "after school you are getting a ride home from Coach Fury.  Chris has a vet appointment today and I don't have time to pick you up from school and make it to the vet. You are not to walk home today and if I find out you did, which I will find out, I will be livid. Do you understand me," Thor left no room for reply. 

He got up from the table, taking my bowl with him to the kitchen. I showered and was ready for school at the same time as I had come to always be ready. We sat in the parking lot silent, waiting, watching. I didn't see the creepy guy from the other day so I said my goodbye and left. A quick glance over my shoulder proved that Thor was still sitting there watching me walk into school. 

My day could not have lasted longer. Avoiding my classmates seemed particularly hard today. Everyone wanted my help with some part of their homework or wanted to be my partner for some project. I admit I am normally moody but today everyone was getting on my nerves. I had more important things to worry about than school. All of their drama and problems seemed so minor compared to mine. We were in our senior year and they still cared about who cheated on who and who got the newest phone. I had real problems unlike these kids I called my peers.  

Getting sent to the office was not ideal or part of my schedule for the day. I did nothing wrong but apparently telling everyone in the class to "shut the fuck up" while presenting a project was against school rules.  I spent the last couple hours of my school day getting lecture by various staff members before Coach Fury came to take me home. I knew tomorrow this would be all the talk in the halls. 

As soon as I got into Coach Fury's car I demanded to be taken to the vets office. He had no choice but to take me there. 

The whole car ride was just awkward. It felt like Coach Fury wanted to lecture me but he just kept opening his mouth and sighing instead of saying real words. I made a point not to look at him. He was only doing this because he was close friends with Thor. Just like the other teachers, no one at school really cared about me. I was just another good statistic for their school's ratings.

I was out of the car before it could come to a complete stop. All I cared about what getting to Chris and Thor. Coach Fury finally spoke his first words of the entire trip but they were lost to wind as I ran inside. The front desk told me the room  could find Thor waiting in. 

Thor's expression was complicated. His head rested on top of his hands as he stared past me at the door. His eyebrows were furrowed and there were deep creases on his forehead. When he did finally look up at me his eyes were clouded. They held disappointment and I knew that someone from the school must have already called him. I carefully took the seat next to Thor, my backpack rested on my lap protected by my arms. We sat in silence for a few minutes before the doctor came in with Chris walking beside her. He awkwardly walked over to Thor and I to be praised and petted. Thor and the doctor talked for a few minutes as I scratched the big dog behind his equally big ears. 

Thor didn't speak to me until we got home and Chris was outside, "So you want to tell me what happened at school today and why you ignored everything I told you to do?" I sat on the couch holding a pillow to my stomach. My hands were constantly moving, readjusting the pillow, or pulling on the ends of my hair. "I was just stressed and I kind of told the class to shut up. I'm really sorry. The school is just giving me detention for a few days so it's not that bad," the words rushed from my mouth and I couldn't hold eye contact. Thor stood in such a power position with his hands firmly planted on his hips. I kind of wanted his hands on my hips that firmly. 

"No Loki, you didn't just kind of tell the class to shut up. You yelled at them to shut the fuck up. You also didn't go home right after school like I told you. I just don't know what to do with you. Today was just the one day, one day, that I ask you not to cause any problems. I know your stressed but I'm stressed too and I needed you to not add more stress to today," Thor raised his hand to rub his temple as he sighed. 

I pushed my face down into the pillow I was holding and slowly I couldn't hear the rest of the lecture. Thor just kept going on and on until he left to go let Chris in and feed him and Tom. I sat frozen on the couch. I wanted to be comforted and hugged but the only person I wanted that from was mad at me. "Well Loki what do you have to say for yourself," Thor again stood so dominant in the room. I raised my heavy eyes and in a whisper told him that I needed a hug. 

"Alright come here," Thor held out his arms and I got up from my spot on the couch to fall into him. His arms wrapped around me and held me so tight I wasn't sure if he was still angry. Then his lips brushed my neck and I was really confused. Thor lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. "Lo why can't you just be a good boy for me," Thor's word were as hot as his lips against my neck. They sent a fire down to my stomach and into my pants. Thor licked my ear and my arms tightened around his neck holding him closer. 

"Why don't you show me you can be a good boy?"


End file.
